toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Honno Miyamoto
Honno Seji '(本能セージ, ''Hon'nō Sēji) is a '''Bishokuya that lives near the Shokurin Temple, he was a former member of the notorious criminal organization Gourmet Corp. After being betrayed by Midora he defected from them and took shelter in the Shokurin Temple where he learn't how to use Food Honor and Food Immersion from the assistant master and was part of the group to learn it, he gained his alias Triple Lama (which in Italian means triple blades) due to the fact that he fights with three swords. He is a master of Jigoku Kenjutsu '''though he tends not to use it as it causes his Appetite Devil to go out of control. He takes occasional jobs from the Gourmet Yakuza and the Gourmet Nobles, he also is normally on the run (as the Goumet Corp are after him) but after pretending to be in an area he goes back to the Shokurin Temple all the time. Appearance Honno is a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, with a green haramaki. On top of this he wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his swords are tucked, and his black bandanna tied around the left sleeve. He has a long diagonal scar running across his torso from left to right, he also has other smaller scars on his body on which is on his left eye which hinders typical sight in that eye. He has green mossy hair which is short cut and trimmed. Personality Honno usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a exaggerated and comical style. He tends to smile whenever he his fighting a powerful and/or interesting opponent, it has been stated that the only emotions that Honno is capable of feeling are rage and excitement. This has, however, been tested through his engagement with his Combo; Saya Tegami. Background As a child, Honno was very violent and was known for his swordsman abilities, when his sister died he decided to join the Goumet Corp (as he thought that she was killed by the IGO). When he was in the Gourmet Corp he had the position of '''Branch Chief (due to the fact that he cannot cook at all) but had the strength of a Sous Chef. Honno had lots of Exclusive Saiseiya's (8 in fact), but one day he was told by Midora that his "crew" (as he called them) where sent on a long mission and where not due to be back until 6 years. However he later learnt that Midora had killed them because the where making him go soft, he also learned that his sister was killed by the Gourmet Corp and NOT the IGO, Enraged he attacked Midora but was beated down by Starjun, Tommyrod and Grinpatch. He managed to escape and ended up at the Shokurin Temple where his adventures began. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course * Hors d'Oeuvre: This was given to Honno by Ichiryu. * Soup: Chose it when he and Saya first ran into each other, she was on a mission to assassinate him (as he was still thought to be with the Gourmet Corp). However he kept escaping and when she finally managed to trap him he told her that he was on a trip to the Rainbow Tree to discover the true meaning of food and ingredients from the Shokurin Temple. * Fish Dish:This was given to him by Granny Setsuno. * Meat Dish: * Main Course: * Salad: * Dessert: * Drink: Equipment Muramasa '(村正, ''Muramasa?) is one of Honno's blades, it is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. 'Masamune '(正宗, Masamune?) is the second of Honno's blades, its blade is black with a distinct red hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges, hence it is a "Black Sword" (黒刀 Kokutō?). Its red hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. 'Kusanagi '(草薙の剣, Kusanagi?) is the third of Honno's blades, the sword has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted white and the type of the blade is suguha or straight blade. Powers & Abilities Hunting Method Honno is capable of using multiple swords and can preform all his attack with multiple swords, the less swords he uses the more powerful his attacks become. '''Jigoku Kenjutsu '''is a sword style that Honno developed during his time in the Gourmet Corps, its prime abilities is to mutate all hisanger and frustration and manifest it in a dark aura emanating from himself into various hunters and apex predators. It can make the user undergo '''Autophagy of their Gourmet Cells and maximise the use of Appetite Energy condensing it into slashes of differing shapes and sizes, however the side effect of it is that it causes the users Appetite Devil to consume their body at a rate that make Autophagy seem incredibly slow. It is a dangerous technique; both for the user and their opponent. Honno is capable of using three swords, the more swords he uses the more powerful his attacks become. Ichitoryu -'' This is when Honno uses ONLY one sword, he does this when not fighting seriously or when he is using a specialized cutting technique. ''Nitoryu -'' This is when Honno uses ONLY TWO swords, he usually uses this against humans and/or beasts that only use two limbs to attack. ''Santoryu -'' This is when Honno uses ALL swords, he usually uses this for high speed attacks, projectile attacks, direct attacks ect. His attacks are usually more powerful when using all three swords. ''Hotoketoryu -'' Honno releases extensions of his spirit and part-illusion based deities (NOT his appetite Devil) and Hotokeryu effectively triples Honno's potential as a swordsman. ''Offensive Moves * Suiryuusei -''' Honno removes his right hand entirely and uses the left one on the bottom of the handle to push while twisting the body in order to extend the reach, turning the slash into a thrust which leaves no escape to the enemy. * 'Hoo Ken -' Honno pushes and slides the sword blade with his right hand so as to increase the speed of the sword. In this way, a slash with tremendous speed is produced. * 'Inazuma Tora -' Honno falls down, then he gives himself a sprint with his feet in order to dash forward, combining the strength of gravity from the fall with his own and resulting in an incredibly fast movement. As he moves like this, the user slashes his opponent with his sword from below, usually an unprotected spot. * 'Okami Gari -' Honno generates a large whirlwind with their sword, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. * 'Genbu -' Honno raises his sword horizontally over his head. When the enemy weapon is about to hit him, he attacks the weapon with a downward slash while rotating the sword at the same time, resulting in a powerful blow that knocks back the weapon, chipping it. * 'Shishi Sonson -' Honno slashes and then turns his arm (so that the sword now faces upward) and twist his neck and shoulder a little, increasing his slash range. * 'Hell Pierce: Six Paths -' Honno swings his swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. * 'Heaven Piece: Six Paths -' Honno swings his swords in the form of an averted "S" shape while performing a horizontal spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. ''Defensive Moves'' * 'Repulsion -' This is when Honno exerts all of his Intimidation and Appetite Energy towards his opponent, causing them to be blown back by an incredible force that even blows back almost all attacks. Intimidation '''Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Honno's Appetite Devil takes the form of a crimson 3 headed and 6 armed demon that resembles an Ashura demon, when using it he emits a ghostly purple like aura that scares and/or unnerves an opponent, Honno is also capable of using Food Routine making his opponent see multiple arms and heads on his body and projecting a ghostly apparition that LOOKS like his Appetite Devil but ISN'T. Zen This is something that Honno claims to be have taught by the Food in Shokurin Temple, Nen '''comes from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. It is like a Routine but rather it uses the hyperactivity of ones Appetite (or Appetite Energy) to induce a state of calmness by sending the hyperactivity to the '''inside of ones body allowing them to ender a self-transcendence for a amount of time. Instinct Instinct (直感力, Chokkan-ryoku; lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. Food Honor Food Honor (Honoring the Food in the english dub), also known as Food Etiquette is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in especially difficult, but necessary ways in order to bring out the true flavor and potential of certain ingredients. As Honno has gained mastery of Food Immersion he has obviously gained control of Food Honor as well making his swordsmanship, speed and strength geartly increased, he learnt it while at Shokurin Temple. [[Food Immersion|''Food Immersion]] - * Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Honno has mastered this style of fighting, so much so that he can use it on his various body parts and his sword. He learnt it while at Shokurin Temple. Physical Prowess '''Incredible Strength - '''When not armed with his swords, Honno has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks, he also is capable of picking up an entire shrine with ease. '''High Speeds -' Honno has demonstrated the ability to move at incredible speeds, he was able to keep with the combined speed of Starjun, Grinpatch and Tommyrod. Also he was able to capture his pet Battle Wolf; Tanto (though it took around 700-900 tries). Inhumane Reflexes -''' Although Honno is incredibly fast already he has shown that his reaction time is FAR quicker than that, it has been stated than his reflexes are borderline Re-entry speed and he is able to dodge the attack of a Battle Wolf. '''Inhumane Endurance - Honno has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head (mainly due to his Zen). Appetite Energy Appetite Energy is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. When Honno uses it he condenses its power and shape into slashes that can be fired at will, he can also vary the shape of the slash possibly making it ringed, jagged and/or wobbly. The destructive power of Honno's Appetite Energy is powerful enough to completely obliterate and entire mountain with a single slash, also Honno's Appetite Energy is pure malice and is enough to make 94% of all enemies to feel absolute fear. Honno is capable of causing his Appetite Energy to transmute into fire, water, electricity ect. Relationships Saya Tegami Saya and Honno first met was on a mission from the IGO to assassinate him (as he was still thought to be with the Gourmet Corp). However he kept escaping and when she finally managed to trap him he told her that he was on a trip to the Rainbow Tree to discover the true meaning of food and ingredients from the Shokurin Temple. After finding out that Honno was no longer allied with the Gourmet Corp she decided to become his combo. Tanto Tanto and Honno first met in the wild, Tanto was struggling to find his wild side due to being in a zoo for years. Tanto was saved by Honno from a group of Girrafebirds, Honno tried to capture him but Tanto eveded an made it hard, Tanto ownly slowed down when he realised that Honno was in fact training him to use his instincts for later use. However Honno is under the impression that he managed to get used to Tanto speed although this is not the case. Behind The Scenes * Honno first name means Instinct and his surname means Sage, altogether his name means Instinct Sage. * He is based of Roronoa Zoro from One Piece. Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Married Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bishokuya Category:Human Category:Gourmet World Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Food Honor User Category:RinkakuKagune Category:Food Immersion User Category:Former Bishokukai Category:Appetite Energy User